Software security testing is used to identify vulnerabilities in an application such as a Web application. Dynamic Analysis is the analysis of computer software performed on executing programs. Traditional black-box security testing for Web-based software works by using a security testing application, often referred to as a scanner, which poses as an attacker. In a black-box approach, the scanner explores an Application Under Test (AUT) by making Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) requests and evaluating the HTTP responses in order to find all of the URLs where the AUT accepts input. The URLs where the AUT accepts input may be referred to the attack surface of the AUT. The scanner then creates attacks based on the attack surface and likely categories of vulnerabilities. The scanner applies the attacks to diagnose the presence or absence of vulnerabilities by evaluating the program's HTTP responses.